yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
YCS Providence 2012 Special: Mai, Joey and Yugi vs. Pegasus and Bakura
YCS Providence 2012 Special: Pegasus and Bakura vs. Mai, Joey, and Yugi was a scripted Duel that took place during the October 22, 2012 YCS Providence tournament. Darren Dunstan, Erica Schroeder, Dan Green, Wayne Grayson, Greg Abbey, Ted Lewis, and Mike Pollock reprised their roles as Maximillion Pegasus, Mai Valentine, Yami Yugi, Yami Bakura, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, and Arthur Hawkins, respectively. Arthur Hawkins narrated the duel. Several of the characters used cards never before seen in the series. Prior to the exhibition, Dan Green presented a speech, which is absent from the video below. Green's speech can be heard at http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jl60bpz264I. Synopsis Pegasus greets the live audience and announces his intent to duel Yugi Moto. Joey Wheeler enters and insults Pegasus, also announcing his intent to play. Mai Valentine appears and challenges Joey herself. Ryo Bakura speaks up timidly, also wishing to duel. Tristan Taylor offers to play, but Joey reveals Tristan had neglected to bring his deck. Yugi invites Arthur Hawkins, who declines. Yugi then proposes the five duelists to play as two different teams, in a manner similar to the World Racing Grand Prix. The match will be played as single duels; after one player is defeated, his or her team member will duel the opponent, who continues to maintain the same cards and Life Points. Joey quickly takes Yugi as a partner, while Pegasus aligns himself with Bakura. Mai, expressing her wish to duel Pegasus, joins Yugi and Joey. Yami Yugi speaks out to Yugi, sensing "something sinister is afoot". It is then implied Yami Yugi takes over. It is established Pegasus will start for his team. On the other team, Mai will open, with Joey taking over after she is defeated and Yugi taking over after Joey's loss. Mai opens up strongly, summoning a 2300 ATK "Harpie's Pet Dragon" on her second turn. However, Pegasus, using his iconic "Wdjat" monsters, constantly steals Control of Mai's monsters, ultimately defeating her with "Jigen Bakudan's" Effect damage. As Mai loses, Pegasus boasts of the fact he created the game and that he doesn't need his Millennium Eye to know of her bad position. Mai feels resigned due to her quick loss, but Joey reassures her by telling her she was able to destroy "Thousand-Eyes Restrict". Mai now defeated, Joey confidently assumes her place. Since Mai lost during her End Phase, the game resumes from there as Joey draws his opening hand. His "Wdjat" monsters now expired, Pegasus switches to his signature "Toon" playstyle, first summoning "Toon Mermaid". As it is considered the first turn between him and Joey, Pegasus cannot attack. Pegasus quickly summons Toon Monster after Toon Monster, each invulnerable to destruction for as long "Toon World" is in play, much to Joey's chagrin.. Joey manages to draw "Giant Trunade", but it is negated by "Solemn Judgment". Joey loses quickly to the onslaught of a total of five Toon Monsters, leaving only a facedown card behind for Yugi. Throughout the course of the duel, Joey breaks the fourth wall several times, referencing the "Yu-Gi-Oh! second series anime", "Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL", and "Yu-Gi-Oh! GX". Pegasus rejoices in finally getting his bout with Yugi, although Pegasus has at his disposal a sturdy wall of Toon Monsters set up from the game against Joey. Pegasus attempts to defeat Yugi in a single turn, but Yugi buys another turn with "Mirror Force". Yugi ultimately opens up a spectacular combo by first destroying "Toon World", eradicating all of Pegasus' monsters with "Dark Magician", and depleting the rest of Pegasus' Life Points. As Bakura takes Pegasus' place as Yugi's opponent, it is revealed that Yami Bakura had taken over, with the intend to defeat Yami Yugi to supplement his conquest of world domination. On his first turn, Bakura summons "Jowgen the Spiritualist", easily destroying all of Yugi's high-ATK monsters. Yugi, inhibited by "Jowgen", passes his turn. Bakura taunts Yugi and boasts of his upper hand before sadistically allowing Yugi another turn. By stalling, Bakura manages to summon "Dark Ruler Ha Des" to gain a swift upper hand, but Yugi unleashes "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior" and threatens to win the game. Bakura stalls further until he is able to activate the effect of "Dark Necrofear" to seize control of the powerful "Magna Warrior". Bakura attempts to attack for the win, but Yugi activates Joey's facedown "Nutrient Z" to remain in the game. Bakura is confident of his win, but Mai and Joey continue to cheer Yugi on. Left without any other cards on the field or in his hand, Yugi calls upon the Heart of the Cards and activates "Card of Sanctity" and "Card Destruction". The significant Card advantage allows him to summon "Dark Paladin", which gains 1000 ATK from the Dragons discarded via "Card Destruction". Bakura is unfazed, and warns that should "Valkyrion" be destroyed, "Dark Necrofear" will be able to immediately seize "Dark Paladin" and win the following turn. However, Yugi reminds Bakura of the three other Dragons used by Joey and Mai, giving "Dark Paladin" the additional 1500 ATK needed to reduce Bakura's Life Points to zero. Bakura claims he will win the next time they duel, a claim that Yugi scoffs at. Featured Duel: Mai Valentine vs. Maximillion Pegasus Turn 1: Mai Mai Normal Summons "Harpie Lady" in Attack Position and sets 1 Spell or Trap Card. Turn 2: Pegasus Pegasus summons "Dark Rabbit" in Defense Position. Turn 3: Mai Mai activates "Elegant Egotist", using its anime effect to Special Summon two copies of "Harpie Lady" from her hand. She Sacrifices two of her "Harpie Ladies" to Tribute Summon "Harpie's Pet Dragon". "Harpie's Pet Dragon" gains 300 ATK for each "Harpie Lady" Mai controls, increasing its ATK to 2300. Mai equips "Harpie Lady" with "Cyber Shield" to increase her attack to 1800, allowing her to attack and destroy "Dark Rabbit". "Harpie's Pet Dragon" attacks directly. (Pegasus 4000 → 1700) Turn 4: Pegasus Pegasus activates "Dragon Capture Jar" from his hand, Special Summoning it as a Trap Monster in Defense Position. Its effect activates, taking "Harpie's Pet Dragon" and laying it underneath "Dragon Capture Jar". "Dragon Capture Jar's" DEF is increased by "Harpie's Pet Dragon's" Original DEF, giving it a total of 2700 DEF. Pegasus then Normal Summons "Dragon Piper" in Defense Position. Turn 5: Mai Mai summons "Amazoness Chain Master" in Attack Position. Turn 6: Pegasus Pegasus activates "Pot of Greed" to draw two cards. He then switches "Dragon Piper" into Attack Position. This activates "Dragon Piper's" effect, destroying "Dragon Capture Jar" and Special Summoning "Harpie's Pet Dragon" to his field. Pegasus also activates "Black Illusion Ritual", Tributing "Dragon Piper" to Ritual Summon "Relinquished" in Attack Position. "Relinquished" uses its effect to equip "Amazoness Chain Master" and to increase its ATK to 1500. "Harpie's Pet Dragon" attacks "Harpie Lady", but Mai activates "Mirror Wall" to reduce the Dragon's ATK to 1050, allowing "Harpie Lady" to destroy it in battle. (Pegasus 1700 → 1050) Pegasus attacks "Harpie Lady" with "Relinquished". "Mirror Wall" halves "Relinquished's" ATK to 750, but due to its anime effect, "Relinquished" is not destroyed by battle, destroying "Amazoness Chain Master" in its place; also, Mai takes Battle damage in place of Pegasus. (Mai 4000 → 2950) During his Main Phase 2, Pegasus activates "Polymerization" using the "Relinquished" on his field and the "Thousand-Eyes Idol" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Thousand-Eyes Restrict", which subsequently equips "Harpie Lady" to itself, gaining ATK equal to the original ATK of "Harpie Lady". Turn 7: Mai Mai summons "Dunames Dark Witch" in Attack Position. Turn 8: Pegasus Pegasus summons "Jigen Bakudan" in Defense Position. Pegasus then explains its anime effect of how it will destroy all monsters on the field after two turns, inflicting damage equal to the combined Original ATK of the destroyed monsters he or she controls. As per the anime, the destruction of "Harpie Lady" would add 1300 damage against Mai, despite "Harpie Lady" no longer being a Monster. Turn 9: Mai Mai activates "Harpie's Feather Duster", destroying "Harpie Lady". Turn 10: Pegasus Pegasus activates "Heavy Storm", destroying "Mirror Wall". "Thousand-Eyes Restrict" then equips "Dunamas Dark Witch" and gains 1800 ATK, attacking directly afterwards. (Mai 2950 → 1150) Turn 11: Mai Mai draws a card but is unable to play it. "Jigen Bakudan" then destroys itself and "Thousand-Eyes Restrict". Pegasus does not lose any Life Points as "Jigen Bakudan" does not count itself and "Thousand-Eyes Restrict" has 0 Original ATK. Mai loses 1800 Life Points due to the destruction of "Dunames Dark Witch". (Mai 1150 → 0) Joey Wheeler vs. Maximillion Pegasus Turn 1: Pegasus Pegasus activates "Toon World". He Normal Summons "Red Archery Girl", who is then sucked into "Toon World" as Pegasus exchanges her with "Toon Mermaid" from his Extra Deck. Turn 2: Joey Joey summons "Axe Raider" and attacks "Toon Mermaid". Due to "Toon Mermaid's" effect, she is not destroyed by battle and Pegasus takes no Battle damage as long as "Toon World" is on the field. Joey then sets 1 Spell or Trap Card. Turn 3: Pegasus Pegasus summons "Gemini Elf", which "Toon World" transforms into "Toon Gemini Elf". "Toon Gemini Elf" attacks "Axe Raider", to which Joey responds with "Kunai with Chain", increasing "Axe Raider's" ATK to 2200 and preventing it from being destroyed by battle. "Toon Gemini Elf" is not destroyed as Pegasus hides her within "Toon World" until the End Phase. Turn 4: Joey Joey summons "Goblin Attack Force" in Attack Position and sets 1 Spell or Trap Card. Turn 5: Pegasus Pegasus equips "Snatch Steal" onto "Goblin Attack Force", and "Snatch Steal" is destroyed when Pegasus exchanges the monster for "Toon Goblin Attack Force". It then attacks and destroys "Axe Raider". (Joey 4000 → 3900) "Toon Goblin Attack Force" is switched to Defense Position at the end of Damage Step as opposed to end of Battle Phase. Pegasus then follows with a Direct Attack from "Toon Mermaid". Joey activates his facedown "Scapegoat", causing a Replay. Pegasus destroys two "Sheep Tokens" with "Toon Mermaid" and "Toon Gemini Elf". Turn 6: Joey Joey first activates "Pot of Greed", then uses "Polymerization" to Fusion Summon "Alligator's Sword Dragon" from the "Baby Dragon" and "Alligator's Sword" in his hand. Joey next activates "Premature Burial", paying 800 Life Points (Joey 3900 → 3100) and equipping it to "Axe Raider". Joey then uses "Giant Trunade", attempting to return "Premature Burial" to his hand, as well as Pegasus' "Toon World" and set card to his. Pegasus pays half his Life Points to negate "Giant Trunade" with "Solemn Judgment". (Pegasus 1050 → 525) (NOTE: Hawkins' commentary implies "Alligator's Sword Dragon" cannot attack directly with its effect if the opponent controlled a face-up Water monster, which is in this case "Toon Mermaid".) Turn 7: Pegasus Pegasus summons "Masked Sorcerer", which subsequently becomes "Toon Masked Sorcerer". "Toon Gemini Elf" attacks and destroys "Alligator's Sword Dragon" (Joey 3100 → 2900) "Toon Masked Sorcerer" and "Toon Mermaid" destroy the rest of the "Sheep Tokens". Turn 8: Joey Joey sets 1 Spell or Trap Card and switches "Axe Raider" to Defense Position. Turn 9: Pegasus Pegasus switches "Toon Goblin Attack Force" to Attack Position. "Toon Mermaid" attacks and destroys "Axe Raider". Next, Pegasus attacks directly with "Toon Masked Sorcerer" and "Toon Gemini Elf". (Joey 2900 → 2000 → 100), drawing a card via "Toon Masked Sorcerer's" effect. During Main Phase 2, Pegasus summons "Cannon Soldier", which is upgraded to "Toon Cannon Soldier". He tributes "Toon Mermaid" with "Toon Cannon Soldier's" effect to inflict 500 damage. (Joey 100 → 0) Yami Yugi vs. Pegasus Turn 1: Yami Yugi Yugi's first move is playing "Graceful Charity", discarding "Summoned Skull" and "Dark Magician Girl" after drawing three cards. He ends his turn after summoning "Silver Fang" in Attack Position and setting 1 Spell or Trap Card in addition to the one Joey had set before. Turn 2: Pegasus Pegasus targets "Summoned Skull" with "Monster Reborn". Pegasus quickly turns it into "Toon Summoned Skull" and has it attack "Silver Fang". Yugi responds with the "Mirror Force" he set. Pegasus activates his Toon Monsters' effects, hiding them within "Toon World" until the End Phase, although "Toon Summoned Skull's" attack is still canceled. Turn 3: Yami Yugi Yugi uses "Pot of Greed" to draw two cards. He then uses "Monster Reborn" to Special Summon "Dark Magician Girl", allowing him to activate "Sage's Stone" to Special Summon "Dark Magician" from the deck. He also activates "Cost Down" (which does not have a discard cost in the anime), allowing him to Normal Summon a Level 3 "Catapult Turtle" in Defense Position. He uses "Catapult Turtle" to Tribute "Silver Fang" and take damage equal to half of "Silver Fang's" ATK in order to destroy "Toon World". (Yugi 4000 → 3400) Yugi finally activates both "Magicians Unite" and "Diffusion Wave-Motion, paying 1000 Life Points to give "Dark Magician" 3000 ATK and to allow him to attack all of Pegasus' monsters. (Yugi 3400 → 2400) (Pegasus 525 → 0) Yami Yugi vs. Yami Bakura Turn 1: Yami Bakura Yami Bakura summons "Jowgen the Spiritualist" and uses his effect, discarding "Earl of Demise" to destroy both "Dark Magician Girl" and "Dark Magician". He then sets 1 Spell or Trap Card. Turn 2: Yami Yugi Yugi draws "Alpha the Magnet Warrior" and ends his turn. Turn 3: Yami Bakura Bakura passes his turn after his Draw Phase. Turn 4: Yami Yugi Yugi draws and summons "Beta the Magnet Warrior", using it to attack "Jowgen". However, Bakura activates his facedown "Dark Spirit of the Silent", negating "Beta's" attack and forcing "Catapult Turtle" to attack instead. (Yugi 2400 → 2100) Turn 5: Yami Bakura "Jowgen" is sent to the Graveyard as Bakura Tribute Summons "Dark Ruler Ha Des", which then attacks and destroys "Catapult Turtle". (Yugi 2100 → 650) Turn 6: Yami Yugi Yugi draws "Gamma the Magnet Warrior". He sends the two Magnet Warriors in his hand as well as "Beta" on the field in order to Special Summon "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior" from his Extra Deck. "Valkyrion" then attacks and destroys "Ha Des". (Bakura 4000 → 2950) Turn 7: Yami Bakura Bakura summons "White Magical Hat" in Defense Position. Turn 8: Yami Yugi Yugi attacks and destroys "White Magical Hat" and sets 1 Spell or Trap Card. Turn 9: Yami Bakura Bakura activates "Pot of Greed", followed by "Change of Heart". Yugi seemingly negates "Change of Heart" with "Mystical Refpanel". Bakura Special Summons "Dark Necrofear" in Attack Position by Banishing "Earl of Demise", "Dark Ruler Ha Des", and "Toon Summoned Skull" from his Graveyard. "Dark Necrofear" then attacks "Valkyrion" and is destroyed. (Bakura 2950 → 1650) "Dark Necrofear's" effect activates immediately, giving Bakura control of "Valkyrion". Bakura has "Valkyrion" attack directly, but Yugi survives as he responds with Joey's set card: "Nutrient Z". (Yugi 650 → 4650 → 1150) Bakura ends his turn by activating "The Dark Door". Turn 10: Yami Yugi With no cards in his hand or on his field, Yugi draws and activates "Card of Sanctity", allowing him to draw six times while Bakura draws thrice. Yugi then activates "Card Destruction". The only card Bakura is shown to discard is "Man-Eater Bug". Yugi draws five cards after discarding "Curse of Dragon", "Des Volstgalph", "Jack's Knight", "Queen's Knight", and "Giant Soldier of Stone". Yugi plays "Premature Burial" out of his refreshed hand, paying 800 Life Points to Special Summon "Dark Magician". (Yugi 1150 → 350) Yugi then activates "Polymerization", using the "Dark Magician" on the field and the "Buster Blader" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Dark Paladin". "Dark Paladin" gains 500 ATK for every Dragon in either Graveyard: "Harpie's Pet Dragon", "Baby Dragon", "Alligator's Sword Dragon", "Curse of Dragon", "Des Volstgalph". The five Dragons add 2500 ATK to "Dark Paladin's" 2900. With 5400 ATK, "Dark Paladin" attacks and destroys "Valkyrion". (Bakura 1650 → 0) Video AcQcgfgmE4U Featured Cards (in order of appearance) Cards in italics debuted here. Cards in bold have never been used by the character before. Notes Category:Scripted Duels